eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1744 (1 March 1999)
Synopsis Grant desperately tries to placate Simon as he stands on the cliff edge cradling Courtney. At Tony's prompting, Grant tells Simon he can see Courtney as often as he likes. Simon hands Courtney over: Grant takes her and walks away impassively. Tony is left to console a devastated Simon Grant expresses his relief to Phil. He tells him "me and Courtney have been through enough. From now on I do what's best for her". Simon is distressed. He falls into a reverie, remembering Peacehaven. Tony leaves him, feeling more concerned than ever. Tony corners Dr Fonseca in the Café and persuades him to visit Simon at home. Simon rejects Dr Fonseca's offer of counselling. Tony is left feeling helpless. Peggy is distraught when the appointment for her biopsy comes through. Frank finally manages to convince her he's staying put: "we're a team. And we're gonna fight this together". Peggy tells Phil the cancer has come back. Phil is stunned. Peggy persuades a reluctant Phil to keep the news secret from Grant. She tells him "I don't want him back here out of pity". Latin fever hits Walford as Steve organises a Salsa night in 'E20'. Lilly buys a bottle of Tequila to put her in the mood. Dot is less keen. She finds Lilly's Tequila bottle and shudders when she sees the worm in the bottom. Lilly comes home to find Dot practising her steps. Seemingly drunk, Dot tells her "I'm definitely going to them saucy classes". Lilly discovers her empty bottle of Tequila. She confronts Dot who tells her "I poured it away. It had a big caterpillar thing in it!". Barry is engrossed by a flyer for a new dating agency. Huw spots him and scoffs "you are joking". Barry counters "it's difficult to meet someone if you're a busy young professional such as myself". Huw persuades Barry he'd have more luck at the Salsa night. He assures him "it's dead easy. You just look cool, swing your hips and let the music take over". Barry is intrigued. Sarah's crisis of faith worsens. Alex persuades her to come to a church meeting which she flees, feeling unable to cope. Terry snaps at Sarah in the First 'til Last. Enraged, Irene tells him he's going to patch things up with Simon. Terry gaffes when he tells Simon "you were hardly in a fit state" to be trusted with Courtney. Simon storms off. Irene berates Terry: "congratulations. You've managed to stop yourself seeing your grand daughter and your son, all in one day". Phil returns home and is shocked when Grant tells him he's going to Scotland to visit Nigel. Feeling torn, Phil pleads with him to say goodbye to Peggy. Grant is unyielding. Peggy, meanwhile, is terrified by the prospect of her biopsy. Credits Main cast *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Courtney Mitchell - *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Fred Fonseca - Jimi Mistry *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Lilly Mattock - Barbara Keogh *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes